The New Kid
by Ohmehgawdnotagain
Summary: EddXKev or KevEdd Reverse. Contains yaoi... BoyXBoy. Double D has the perfect highschool life in his Junior year in highschool, but that all changes due to just one dorky, nerdy kid named Kevin that moves into the Cul-de-sac. Contains sexual themes and the rating may change later on in the story.
1. The New Kid Part 1

_**Hey Artimproves2 here and I decided to post this reverse KevEdd fic. Just so you know this fic is also on Deviant Art on my account... same name Artimproves2. Well this story goes back and forth on Point of veiws. Well hope you enjoy.**_

Edd's POV

'Great! School is about to start and I still don't see any dork aka the new kid'  
Letting out a growl I stormed to my locker extremely pissed. From what Nazz told me, there was a new family that move next door to her. This 'New Kid' happens to be some super smart dork with polite manners. I rolled my eyes at the thought, scowling at my old past memories.  
As I reached my locker, I grabbed my stuff for my first period. I shut my locker and made my way to mathematics. I ignored every ones greetings, and noticing I wasn't in the greatest mood they kept their distance.  
There's the thing I smirk at, all the respect people give me. At my old town I use to be called a 'Nerd' or 'Dork' in middle school. When I moved here I got tired of being bullied, so I put up an reputation of pure hatred. Anyone who even gave me the wrong look got their ass beat! Everyone here respects me, but having a new kid here I have to put him in his place.  
I narrowed my eyes as I entered the small class room. I scanned the room and recognized everybody. I was about to find an open seat till I froze and scanned the class room again. There was this nerdy-looking boy sitting in the middle row organizing his materials.  
I scowled and took a empty seat to the right of him. He gave me a nervous look as I just smirked at him, resting my chin on the palm of my hand.  
Getting a closer look at him I studied his posture. He wore a red cap and black glasses that made the light reflect off his green eyes. He had thin, cute orange hair that showed from under his cap. He wore a green sweater vest on an white long-sleeved dress shirt and had light brown, slightly baggy jeans on.  
'Yup! This kid practically have Dork written all over him,' I thought suppressing a snicker.  
"Um.. M-may I help you?" the nerd asked.  
"Yes, is your name keef? or something?" I pondered.  
The nerd shook his head, "My name is Kevin, and yours?"  
I smirked, 'I'm already taking a liking to this kid.' "Call me Double D or Edd, which ever you favor," I replied winking.  
The nerd blushed slightly, which only made me chuckle. The tardy bell went off signaling that class is now starting. The class filed in with kids of this class and the teacher followed behind. The teacher made her way to the front of the class.  
"Okay first off... your seats are permanent and we'll do the attendance now," she announced.  
I scowled at that because she names off your first name, which of course everybody hears my dorky name. At least I don't have to worry about anyone making fun of me unless they'd get a serious pounding.  
The teacher went down the list, "Alex...," she only stopped for a second to hear a reply. "Anisa... Becky... Britney... Colt... Cain..D'wayne...," I narrowed my eyes waiting for my name to be called.  
"Eddward?" she called out.  
I rolled my eyes and lazily lifted my hand, "Here."  
She nodded and went on. My gaze shifted and landed on Kevin. I noticed he seemed a little nervous when he heard his name being called. I also snickered when he answered in reply earning a stern confused look at me.  
I swore I heard a couple people gasp when he did that, and I rolled my eyes because that means I'll have to give this dork his punishment for looking at me like that unless I'll loose my appearance. I glared at the red head and he seemed to look away scared as hell. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my desk.  
The class was quiet boring because I already knew everything there is to know. I swear I could've got on my knees and screamed 'Hallelujah!' when the bell rang, but... that would be embarrassing. I waited for the new kid to exit and so he did after collecting his stuff. I followed Kevin, but as soon as he was passing by the boys bathroom I shoved him in it.  
He fell inside and his stuff scattered all over the tiled floor. I eyed the scared dork angrily and motioned for Johnny who was watching in horror holding plank to get out. Johnny did as told and ran out the bath room.  
I picked up the pathetic student from the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
Kevin tensed and grabbed helplessly on my arm holding him in place.  
"E-Eddward please... Um.. What did I ever do to get you angered towards me?" he yelped.  
I tightened my grip and glared at him, "Don't ever give me a funny look again," I growled. Personally I didn't want to hit him, I honestly didn't want to even threaten him, but you know... he needs to know his place.  
Kevin's eyes widened as I pulled back my fist delivering a punch at his stomach. I released him and he sprawled out on the floor gasping for air. A unpleasant shiver went down my spine, "You better not say anything about this encounter, unless I'll give you bruisings that'll last for a month!" and with that I left the rest room.  
Things could've gone better because I only have that dork in three of my classes. Mathematics of course: Honors English, third period; and Study Hall, fifth period. In Honors English, Kevin seemed to stray as far as he could away from me. Though, Study Hall became my new favorite because if we have no work we're allowed to just walk around and talk. However, everybody always say they have his/her homework done when they really don't.  
So here I am seated by Nazz and Nat. They both are what I consider my friends because we do exchange actual normal teen conversations.  
"So... Double D, Johnny said something about you throwing Kevin into the boys room," Nazz questioned wanting to know the details.  
I glared around and saw that Kevin was actually sitting in the seat exactly behind him. Kevin quickly looked down hoping that I didn't see him, but I did. I ignored Nazz and took my chair and turned it around to face the red head.  
Kevin didn't seem to notice me because his gaze was super glued tight to his desk. I put my index finger under his chin and lifted it to see his emerald green eyes. I smirked as he gave me a nervous expression.  
"Eddward... How may I be of assistance?" he asked blushing cutely.  
I frowned instantly, "Dork... Call me anything, but Eddward," I stated.  
Kevin only nodded, "Y-yes, I'm sorry Edd."  
I removed my hand from his chin, and rested my chin in the palm of my hand like always. "So whatcha doin' after school?" I questioned.  
Kevin glanced nervously at the table then back to me. "I will be attending Quiz Bowl..."  
I thought for a second... 'I haven't been in Quiz Bowl for ages...' "Okay dork," I quoted as he winced at my nickname. "I'll pick you up at the front doors at 4 sharp!" I demanded turning away from him without a reply.

'Oh yeah... This shall be fun'


	2. The New Kid Part 2

Kevin's POV - Bullies...

As the last bell rang I sighed in relief, but soon regretting it causing the bruising on my stomach to cry in pain. I pushed up my glasses glancing around to make sure no one is stalking me. Yeah... I have that phobia of fearing that people are stalking me. That's why I'm so nervous around Eddward... he's such a mysterious person. After knowing the coast was clear and half the class room was now empty, I decided to gather my things and take my leave. held my stuff tight to my chest as I nervously made my way to my locker through the now half empty hallways. Life sure has been tough since this move. Back in my old town I had friends who liked me no matter what, and my old school was much more friendly.

As I approached my locker I put some of my books into my black messenger bag. I took out the school's book guide to find the history room. The history room is where they hold the Quiz Bowl meets.  
After reading where the room was I seem to find myself ascending up to the third floor. I found a room labled 302. I sighed as I entered, earning another grunt from my stomach.  
I looked up to see a group of kids already there: a tall blue-haired boy; a short-haired blonde girl; a boy holding a piece of wood, the one I saw leave the restroom; a red-haired girl; and a small curly-haired boy with braces. They all locked their eyes on me, which made me nervous.  
Suddenly they all smiled and greeted me. The blonde came up to me first to shake my hand, "Sup bro? The names' Nazz," she said in a tom-boyish way.  
I shook her hand in return, "Greetings, I'm Kevin," I replied a little more calmed.  
Then one by one they all introduced themselves. The red-haired girl that I'm guessing is a Freshmen hooked arms with the smaller boy. "I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy," she announced motioning to the smaller boy which mustered a small 'Hello'.  
The tall boy gave a big smile, "I'm Rolf! Welcome to the Quiz Bowl club small boy."  
I frowned at that. 'I'm 5'2... Yes... I suppose that is pretty small'  
The boy with the wooden plank smiled, "My name's Johnny! Uh... sorry about not helping you with the bathroom situation. It's just... Double D can get a bit scary," Johnny apologized.  
The rest of the group gasped besides Nazz. Nazz frowned, "Yeah man, D didn't hurt you badly did he? I mean he really is a good guy when you get ta know him."  
I frowned at that too. 'Yeah because shoving a person and slamming them against the wall only to punch them in the stomach means they're a nice person' I shook my head, "It's nothing..."  
Nazz didn't look satisfied about my answer, but over looked it. "So, Let's get you involved.

The group wave their goodbyes at 3:30p.m. I smiled as I saw them exit the front doors. 'Now, all I have to do is wait for thirty minutes until Eddward shows up, or... I could just go home' I quickly shook my head taking off my cap. I ran my hands through my soft hair. 'No, no, no,no... I don't want to anger him again' I thought as I made my way to the boys restroom.  
The sooner I entered the sooner I regretted it. There were four jock guys all look at me. I calmed and straightened my posture. I walked to the sink trying to ignore the snickering boys.  
I removed my glasses to get a paper towel wet. As I wiped my face, I froze hearing a soft click. I quickly placed on my glasses and turned around. Sure enough the boys were surrounding me and the door was locked behind them.  
The boy that I recognized as Eddward's friend, Nat, took a step closer to me.  
"So, How was your first day 'new kid'," he snarled.  
I tried my best not to sound scared. "I-It went good I suppose," I answered, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.  
Nat shook his head, "Wrong answer."  
Then in a quick flash they all were beating me. I fell on the floor letting the painful punches bruising my skin. The only place I blocked was my face.  
I don't know when they left... I think I was here longer than intended. I slowly lifted myself up wincing as pain surged through out my body. I glanced at the mirror and my body was a complete wreck. My clothes were stain with blood and my left lens was cracked.  
I shook my head and removed my glasses. I found my bag somewhere tossed in the corner of this filthy place. I placed my broken glasses in the bag and slung it around my shoulders. I looked at my watch closely and it read 4:10pm... 'Wow... I must've laid there for a while then.  
Suddenly it hit me, I was suppose to meet up with Eddward at 4 sharp! I ran to the main hallway to the front doors. I ignored all the pain that hit my nervous system. Sure enough, the mysterious student was waiting for me with a pissed off look inside the school. He was leaning against the front doors with his eyes closed.  
I walked two steps towards him, "Uh... E-Eddward... I can explain."  
I patiently waited for him to open his eyes and when he did, he looked even more pissed off than before. I rubbed my eyes, they started hurting for not having a clear focus and all this squinting wasn't helping either.  
I jumped as I felt a hand grab my arm. I soon realized that he was pulling me to his car. It was pretty nice, it was all black with silver rims. The windows were tinted... which kind of scared me. I looked back at Eddward and he released my arm.  
"Get in," he ordered.  
I nodded and got in the passengers seat. I slowly put on my seatbelt, the leather strap pressed against my bruised body. I must have let out a sound of pain because Eddward quickly looked at me.  
"We'll go to my place, I have medical supplies there," he informed.  
I nodded, "Okay... but uh... Eddward, may we please stop by my house so I can grab my contacts?" I requested.  
Eddward raised his eyebrows, "What happened to your glasses dork?" he asked.  
I gave him a hurt look, 'Why does he always call me a dork... I'm just smart and the definition means slow... So if anything Eddward's the dork.' I sighed, "My glasses broke..." I explained.  
Edd sighed, "Okay... You live by Nazz correct?"  
I looked down at my lap, "Yeah..." I was starting to feel a little light headed.  
The rest of the ride was awkward... I almost fell asleep until Edd nudged me. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to look at Edd.  
"I parked at my place because I live close by you," he chuckled. "The results of living in the cul-de-sac. Well anyways I'll walk you to your house to get your contacts."  
I had to think for a second to comprehend what he said, but it soon came to me. I nodded and quickly got out of his car. Edd took me by my arm and started walking towards the direction of my house. My heart started to race.  
"U-um Eddward... I'm sure I can walk by myself," I informed.  
Edd glared at me, "Stop calling me Eddward, and I just want to hurry."  
I tilted my head in confusion, "Why?"  
Edd stopped and gave me a look as if I was stupid. "Dude, you're hurt."  
I mentally slapped myself again. 'Ofcourse...' We continued walking until we came to a stop. I looked up to Eddward. I couldn't help it... he's about 5'9...  
"Which one is your house?" he asked.  
I looked back up and pointed to the left by Nazz's. 'How embarrassing... On the first day of school I get myself beat up and now getting helped by my own bully... Which I don't get?' I looked at Eddward as we approached my house. He just stared at me waiting...  
"Well are you going to open up the door or what dork?" he questioned placing his hands in his black jacket.  
I hesitated then quickly turned around to open the door to hide the blush that formed on my face. 'Why do I keep blushing... no... no...no' I argued with my brain to my conclusion. As I entered in I removed my shoes.  
"Oh, please take off your shoes Eddward," I simply requested not looking at his face.  
I heard an aggravated sigh, "For the love of God, stop calling me Eddward," Edd complained removing his shoes.  
I blinked in confusion, "Why do you dislike getting called by your name?" I wondered.  
Eddward glared at me, "Just get your contacts."  
And that was the end of that conversation... I quickly walked upstairs to my room almost tripping on the way. As I reached the top of the stairs I took a deep breath.  
'Okay, pull yourself together Kevin' I walked to my room turning my door nob. My room was exactly how I left it. My bed was perfectly made and everything was neat. I moved to my dresser and opened the first drawl. There I found my contact case, I grabbed it and made my way out my room. I gently closed my door and went across the hall to my bathroom.  
I walked in and opened my contact case. As I put one contact in I got lost in my thoughts.  
'This is so weird... Why is Eddward trying to help me when he also hit me too?' As I put in the other contact I froze. 'Eddward!' I quickly closed my contact case and stuffed it into my pocket. I rushed down the stairs to see Eddward looking around my house curiously.  
I sighed in relief wincing at the pain it caused. Eddward looked at me with a glare.  
"Dude, Let go to my place."  
I didn't oppose, instead I found myself walking behind Eddward out the door. During the minute walk from my house to his, I mustered up the courage to ask what I've been thinking for a while.  
"So, Eddward? Why are you going to... um... care to my wounds?" I asked.  
Eddward rolled his eyes, "Well, I did have plans with you today, but it seems that you are in no condition for what I had planned."  
"Oh," I said a little disappointed.  
Eddward stopped in front of his house and turned around to face me. "If you tell anyone I helped you, I'll beat you worse than whoever did that to you," he threatened pointing at my wounds.  
A shiver went down my spine as he spoke his words like poisonous venom. "I-I understand..." I replied.

'This day is all too confusing'


	3. The New Kid Part 3

Edd's POV - Pardon my intrusion.

A smirk grew on my face as he gave his reply. I turned around and opened my door. I motioned for Kevin to go in and he obeyed. 'He's such a good listener...'  
"Sit anywhere, I'll be right back." I made my way down a hallway to the closet where we keep our medical supplies. I opened the closet and grabbed the white aid kit. Tucking the kit under my arm, I found Kevin sitting on my couch in a bit of a daze. I sat next to him and placed the kit on my lap.  
"Hmmm... Come closer," I ordered.  
Kevin leaned closer and I grabbed him by his chin. I narrowed my eyes in anger. He had a deep scratch by his eye and a couple of scrapes. I released him and opened the kit.  
"Hold up." I got up and made my way to my bathroom. 'God dammit!' I gritted my teeth as I grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water. I quickly made my way back to Kevin who looked a bit confused.  
I sat next to him and grabbed him by surprise.  
"C-could you please be a little more gentle?" he asked.  
"Deal with it dork," I replied harsher than intended. I frowned and loosened my grip. I started to dab his cut with the rag causing a few grunts and winces from the smaller boy.  
After I cleaned all the dried blood, I put down the rag to grab a tube of healing ointment from the kit. I glanced at his hands, they were gripping onto the couch tightly. I rolled my eyes, "Dude chill," I informed squeezing some ointment onto a cotton swab.  
Kevin seem to blush lightly, barely noticeable, but I notice. 'He's been doing that a lot lately' I thought smirking. I grabbed him by the chin again and got closer to his face. I slowly and softly put the ointment on his cut. I ignored his grunts and winces this time, more focused on his face.  
He seemed to be blushing more... I froze, but hid my emotions. 'I'm too close... Way too close!' I quickly released him and turned my attention to the aid kit. I felt a warm sensation cross my cheeks. 'No, no... Calm down...' I tried to hide my blush by looking deeper into the kit for a bandage. Once I knew it was gone I pulled out the bandage and placed it on his cut.  
I quickly put a little ointment on his scrapes and placing those little square band aids on them. I glanced at him... 'His face looks fine now, but what about under his shirt?' A smirk grew on my face.  
"Okay Kevin," I closed my eyes for a second and shrugged for more emphasis. I opened my eyes to see his nervous expression. I almost lost my cool and burst into laughter right then and there, but I held it together.  
I gave him one of my famous stares that makes every wooing girl melt. It seem to have worked when his face brightly shaded to a cute red. He looked at me with those big emerald puppy eyes that I'll have to get use to.  
"Take off your shirt," I demanded in a sexy voice.  
Kevin's eyes widened and he gripped onto his shirt, "I-I beg your pardon?" he squeaked confused.  
I couldn't hold it.. I burst into laughter holding my sides. His face was so priceless, like a deer caught in the road by a cars headlights. His face only contorted to confusion. I died down my laughter to a low chuckle.  
"No, for real. Take off your shirt," I said in a serious tone.  
He seemed to shift uncomfortably, "W-why?"  
I rolled my eyes, "I need to see the damage they've done to you," I explained reaching for the bottom of his shirt.  
He slowly pushed my hands away, "I-I am fully capable doing it on my own."  
I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I waited for him, watching his shaking hands pull off his sweater vest first. I tilted my head.  
"So what's with the sweater vest? Is it some dorky gettup?" I questioned.  
He looked at me hurt, "No... It looks very formal and it also keeps me warm."  
I rolled my eyes, "So it is then... Where did you get it? The thrift store?" I joked.  
He gave me an alarmed, taken back look, "My grandma makes them for me."  
I laughed, "That makes it even funnier!"  
"Actually Eddward, it's more funny," he corrected.  
I glared at him, "Nerd."  
He rolled his eyes in a bit of a pouty mood. He continued to take off his dress shirt. He unbuttoned it starting from the top, making his way down. 'Oh yes... I am enjoying this..'  
My smirk faded and a glare formed, sharp as daggers from my eyes. Fury coursed through my veins. 'Those bastards... I'll fucking kill them'  
I glared at Kevin's bruised form. They were blue and purple... It looked so painful. Without notice I began to run my fingers softly against his torso, trying to feel if he had some broken ribs. To my luck, he felt fine.  
"Okay," I started a little calmed down. I looked into Kevin's emerald eyes, he stared back at me nervously. "Who did it?" I asked.  
Kevin grabbed his dress shirt to place back on. "Um.. It's not a big deal.. really."  
I glared at him, "Tell me Kevin," I demanded through gritted teeth.  
He purposely didn't look me in the eye, he's actually avoiding my eyes. "W-what difference does it make?" he questioned.  
I narrowed my eyes, "What?"  
He sighed, "I mean... They'll just do it again, and I bet... I bet you'll just do it too," he said in a hushed voice.  
I sighed aggravated, "Kevin, there's one thing you don't seem to get."  
He looked at me in confusion, "What?"  
I smirked, "I already claimed you."  
He blinked at me dumbfounded, "You claimed me?"  
I nodded, a smirk grew along my face. He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me Eddward, but I'm sure you cannot claim me."  
I shrugged, "Rules are rules... So here's mine. Since you're mine, no one else can touch you, but me. I will not let anyone else hurt you with out letting them pay. Now I don't want to hurt you, but if you do something stupid, like giving me that look in mathematics today... I'll have to punish you like I do everyone else unless they'd think I'd gone soft," I explained.  
Kevin was nodding his head, but kept listening. I lowered my voice, "Now tell me... Who did it?" I demanded.  
Kevin hesitated, "Um... one was... your friend... Nat was it?"  
I frowned, 'Ofcourse... out of all the stupid thing he had to do... was mess with my property.'  
"Oh... and there were three other boys, but I forgot what they looked like."  
I glanced at Kevin... His wounds should be healed by tomorrow.. except his bruises and deep scratch. 'Who even scratches... unless it was a blade' I froze in my thoughts. 'Owen...'  
Owen is one of the most dangerous jocks in our school after me. We used to be great master minds, but falling into a month of depression he tossed me to the curve. We never saw eye to eye again, finding ourselves into a fist fight once in a blue moon.  
"Uh... Eddward?" Kevin called pulling me out my thoughts.  
I looked at him for a second,'It's already too dangerous for him if Owen is involved...' I closed the kit, pushing it aside. "Listen, Kevin was one of the boys a blonde that's pretty tall and pretty built?" I asked.  
Kevin though for a second, "I suppose, he wore a football jersey" he added.  
I cursed under my breath, "For now on... I'm driving you to and from school," I stated.  
Kevin tilted his head, "Thanks for the offer Eddward, but"  
I glared at him, "There's no but's."  
He gave me a confused look, "O-okay."  
"Are your parents going to be home tonight?"I asked getting up.  
Kevin started to button up his dress shirt, "My dad is... away and my mother won't be home till nine in the morning."  
I nodded grabbing the kit to put it away, "Cool, because I'll be crashing at your place tonight."  
Kevin stopped in the middle of putting on his sweater vest, "What!?" he voiced in surprise.  
I hesitated about putting the kit back... 'Nah... I'll take it with' "You heard me dork, for now on you're either staying at my place or I'm going over to yours," I announced placing the kit back in the living room.  
He looked to me fixing his sweater vest, "Why?"  
I smirked, "Well,someone has to be your personal body guard" I replied adding a wink.  
He blushed red as I left to go to my bedroom. I walked over my junk, 'I really need to clean this room' I went to my dresser to pull out a pair of ripped, skinny jeans, a BVB purple shirt, and a pair of boxers.  
I went to my closet and took a chain belt. Finding my backpack that I don't use anymore, I put my belongings into it. I went to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. 'Man I feel like a little girl going to a slumber party' I chuckled at the thought and entered the living room.  
"Come on, let's go." Kevin nodded quickly getting up.  
I grabbed the aid kit and tucked it under my arm. I open the door letting Kevin leave first. I grabbed my key from off the hook and lock the door as I made my way out.  
I glanced around the cul-de-sac and saw no one in sight. 'The last thing I need is for somebody to see me walking to this dorks house'  
"Come on slow poke. Move faster," I growled.  
Kevin nodded and walked in a quicker pace. It only took a minute to get to his place. He put his hand in his pocket and froze.  
"Oh no... My key!" he freaked turning to me.  
I glared at him, "Well where is it?"  
He looked down and pointed at the house, "I left it in my bedroom..."  
I sighed a bit ticked off, "Come on, let's go around, " I replied making my way to his backyard.  
He quickly caught up to me, "But the back door is locked too..."  
I rolled my eyes, "Who ever said I was using the back door." As we reached the back I walked to the window that's just as high to my chest. I looked at it, studying it. 'They better not lock their windows' I placed the kit and my bag down and started to carefully take off the screen to the window.  
"Eddward! You're going to break it!" Kevin panicked.  
I finally took off the screen setting it aside, "Shut up, it's an easy fix." I pushed open the window as I chuckled in triumph. I dusted off my hands and turned to the smaller boy. "Okay, I'm going to lift you in and then unlock the door."  
Kevin shook his head, "No man... I hate being lifted."  
I glared at him, "Get the hell over here!" I shouted grabbing him by his wrist.  
He tried to squirm away, but I carefully grabbed him and lifted him towards the window.  
"Eddward! No! Please!" he pleaded. He was light as a feather, "Dude shut up! I'm going to put you feet first. Now toughen up and get inside."  
He seem to calm down after I yelled at him. With this he easily slipped in. After he was in I began to put the screen back up. I heard a click and the back door opened up revealing a frightened Kevin.  
"Don't ever do that again!" he shrieked.  
I rolled my eyes, "Then don't ever leave your key again," I retorted. I quickly grabbed my bag and the kit and we headed inside. I took off my shoes so that this nerd wouldn't have a panic attack.  
Kevin lead the way to his room. As we entered he went to his dresser to grab out a pair of clean clothes. Ofcourse... a sweater vest too.  
"Um... Eddward, may you please exit my room so I can get dressed?" he asked.  
I scoffed, "You already took your shirt off in front of me today," I pointed out laying on his bed.  
He blushed lightly, "I'll just use my bath room then," he muttered.  
I raised my eyebrow as he left, 'So he does get angry sometimes.' I shrugged and got up to look around his room. I went over to his computer that was on his desk by his window.  
I sat down in his leather seat and placed my hand on the mouse. I wiggled the mouse lightly and the screen flashed on. I nearly burst in laughter at what I was seeing.  
'This dork was reading fanfiction... not only that, but yaoi!' I heard soft thuds on the ground and turned around to see a surprised Kevin. I smirked, "Didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."  
He didn't reply, he just walked over to me and tried to take the mouse from my hand. I pushed his hand away, "Rude, What if I wanted to read it?"  
"You're intruding my personal stuff!" he yelled.  
I quickly grabbed him by the waist and made him sit on my lap. I put my lips close to his ear, "Pardon my intrusion," I whispered.  
I felt Kevin shudder as my breath grazed his skin. He quickly shoved me away, falling to the floor. "S-stop doing things like that!" he yelled flustered.  
I chuckled lowly, "But it's fun" I complained.  
Kevin got up and dusted off his pants, "It's very inappropriate!" he said sternly walking towards me again.  
I rolled my eyes, "Be careful... I bite."  
He narrowed his eyes and exited the tab. "Eddward, will you please not touch my stuff without my permission?" he requested.  
I rolled my eyes, "Maybe if I feel like it."  
Kevin groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I left my bag in your car..."  
"So? We don't have homework in any of the classes we are in," I pointed out.  
Kevin sat on his bed, "May I just go retrieve it? I always write the assignments in my planner. I have everything organized so that-"  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes just get it!," I said reaching into my pocket. I pulled out my car keys, "Here!"  
He looked at me with a bright smile like if you just gave a child some candy. I waved him off to be dismissed. As soon as I knew he left the house I went back to study the room.  
His curtains were light blue and his walls were a deep, aqua shade. His bed was neatly made except the spot I laid down on. His blankets were light blue... 'Is his favorite color blue?'  
I got up and leaned on his window. I saw him have trouble unlocking my car. 'His face is sure cute when he's frustrated. Oh, he got it open...' I kept my eyes glued on him as he grabbed his bag. He quickly shut the car door and locked it.  
He starting making his way back saying something to himself. I squinted my eyes trying to make out what he was mouthing. I gave up and just continued watching him. When he got closer to the house he seem to have noticed me in the window. I smirked and waved my hand winking. He blushed and continued walking to the house.  
I walked back to his bed and laid down. I put my arms behind my head hearing the door open then shut. I closed my eyes focusing on the sound of the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Eddward, are you tired?" I heard Kevin call.  
I opened my eyes and sat up, "Not as tired as you are I bet."  
Kevin sighed, "Yes, I am." He sat down on the bed and placed his bag on his lap. He pulled out his assignment notebook, "See, I have an work sheet in Chemistry," he said showing me.  
I grabbed his bag from him and pulled out his chemistry book. I opened to the page with the work sheet place in it. "Well, if you want... I can do this for you while you take a nap," I offered.  
Kevin pondered this, "Ummm... That's very kind of you Eddward, but then I wouldn't be learning anything."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'll explain it to you when you wake up..."  
Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose, but only let me sleep for one hour."  
I nodded and reached into his bag for a pencil. Kevin took out his contacts placing them in their case. He crawled on the bed and laid beside me. He looked at me, "Uh, Thanks Eddward."  
That caught me off guard and I found myself hesitating to respond. "Er... No problem..." I replied.  
Kevin smiled then closed his eyes. I watched him and in about a minute, he was out cold. I forced my attention to his homework; however, my stomach growled in protest.  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Pizza Hut. I made my order, pissed because it's going to take about forty minutes to get here. I went back to the work sheet. 'This is so easy!' I finished the work sheet in five minutes earning a buzz from my phone.  
I looked at it and it was a message from Nazz.  
(What's up bro? -N)  
(Relaxing, how about you? -DD)  
I waited for her reply, 'I can't let her know I'm with Kevin'  
(I just wanted to ask if you could not mess with Kevin... -N)  
My heart quickened it's pace, 'Speaking of Kevin... creepy. Though why Kevin? I mean she doesn't care anyone else I-' Another message popped up.  
(Listen D, just don't give him a hard time... You know how it feels moving to a new place. -N)  
I narrowed my eyes. (Yeah, but at least I defended myself. This dork didn't even try -DD)  
(D, please? -N)  
I growled. (Fine. But if he ticks me off I won't be able to restrain myself -DD) I put the book back into the bag and placed it aside the bed. I laid back next to the sleeping nerd. I stared at him, 'He's still wearing his cap...' I slowly took it off and put it aside.  
His pumpkin, orange hair fell softly against his fore head. I felt my heart quicken as I reached my hand to pet it. I slowly grazed my hand against his hair. 'His hair is so soft...' I continued petting his hair until he shifted and placed his arms around my waist.  
I smirked, 'Looks like we have a cuddler' I was about to place my arm around him until a buzz from my phone alerted me. I almost jumped in surprised.  
(Thanks D, So wanna hang at my place later? -N)  
I used my right hand to type my response because my left was wrapped around the dork.  
(Sorry, I'm booked all week -DD)  
(Doing what!? You said you were just relaxing -N)  
I groan in frustration. (Personal matters -DD) Nazz was the respectful type. If you say it's personal she won't bud in even though I lied.  
(Oh, sorry dude.. didn't know -N)  
I heard the door bell ring, 'The pizza!' I went to get up, but Kevin's grip was a bit tight. I smiled and shook him slightly.  
"Oooh.. Kevin," I cooed.  
He sleepily opened his eyes, "Huh?" I petted his hair, "I know you want to cuddle with me and go back to bed, but the pizza is here. We can cuddle later if you like?" I winked.  
Kevin sat up straight blushing madly, "E-Eddward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! And no thanks! I mean it's not like I wouldn't like it!-"  
I chuckled, "It's okay dude just chill... and I'll keep that in mind for later," I replied winking as I got up to leave. I walked to the door and stopped looking back at a confused Kevin, "Well you coming?" I asked.  
He quickly got up, "Ofcourse!"  
I chuckled, 'He's quite amusing' I thought as I made my way down the stairs. I went to the door and a minute later Kevin went to his kitchen. I opened the door to see Marie Kanker in a Pizza Hut uniform.  
'Shit! I forgot she worked there.'  
"Hey D, this isn't where you live," she smirked.  
Just then Kevin came from behind me, "Hey Eddward, do you want something to drink?"  
I cursed under my breath, "Yes, and here." I gave her a twenty and took the pizza.  
"Oh Hi. What's your name?" she asked Kevin.  
Kevin smiled, "My name's Kevin."  
I glared at Marie, she had a devious smile, "And keep the change," I growled slamming the door.  
Kevin gave me an confused look, "That was rude,"he pointed out.  
I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. He had two plates set out and two pairs of a butter knife and fork. I placed the box on the table.  
"That was Marie Kanker, she's bad news. Don't ever get involved with her. God... she's probably going to spread rumors about us," I groaned frustrated.  
Kevin shrugged, "I don't mind. She has no proof anyways. So, do you want water or I have Cola?" he asked going to his fridge.  
I opened the box and grabbed a slice to put on my plate. "Cola, and you have a point, but the people here are stupid and will believe anything."  
Kevin walked back into the dining room with a glass of water and cola. He gave me my glass and sat across from me.  
"I got cheese because I didn't know what you liked," I informed.  
Kevin smiled, "That's nice of you."  
I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza. Kevin took a piece out with his fork. He then started to cut it up with his knife and fork on his plate.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as if he were stupid.  
He sighed and continued cutting his pizza, "There's so much grease. I don't want to get it on my hands. It's unhealthy and messy."  
I quickly snatched his plate away pushing it aside. "Now grab a slice with your hands!"  
Kevin rolled his eyes, "Really? If I get grease on my hands and touch my face I could get acne," he informed reaching his hand out for his plate.  
I shook my head, "Nope, grab a slice," I replied.  
He sighed, "Ugh, fine! You're so stubborn." Kevin narrowed his eyes and grabbed a slice. He reluctantly took a bite, "There you happy?" he said sarcastically after swallowing his bite.  
I nodded, "Good boy! Now eat up" I praised.  
He sighed frustrated, "I'm not a dog, and can I have my plate back please so I can set my pizza down?"  
I shrugged and gave it back to him. Kevin started using his hands which made me chuckle. I was getting tired of the silence and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind me. 'It's about seven thirty...'  
I looked back at Kevin who seem to be in deep thought, "Whatchu thinking about?" I asked bored.  
He quickly looked up, "Uh... nothing," he replied looking away.  
I shrugged, "So... What jobs do your parents have?" I asked.  
Kevin looked back at me, "Well my mom is on a business trip. She doesn't go far away or anything for my sake," he replied smiling.  
I raised my eyebrow, "And... your dad?" I questioned.  
He quickly frowned, "Uh... well he doesn't necessarily have a job. He's in uh... rehabilitation."  
I nodded my head, "Ah..." 'I seem to have touched a touchy topic...'  
Kevin forced a smile, "So, what about your parents?"  
I shrugged, "They're never home. The last time I saw them is about seven months ago. I could call them if I like, but-" my phone vibrated. I took the device out my pocket and saw I got a text from an unknown number.  
(Yo! Double D, how are you and your little boyfriend doing? ;) -MK)  
I groaned, 'This has to be Marie...'  
(Not my boyfriend. How'd you even get my number? -DD) I quickly typed my response feeling an curious stare from Kevin.  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
I glared at him, "A virus trying to make me mad," I answered.  
Kevin's eyes gleamed, "Oh! I can fix that!" and in a quick flash my phone was out my hand. The phone vibrated in his hand and his face blushed a deep red.  
"Um... nevermind. This is yours. My apologies," he replied quietly handing the phone back.  
I tilted my head in confusion, "Okay..." I replied grabbing my phone. Kevin forced a smile taking his plate to the kitchen.  
I looked back at my phone and wanted to kick Marie's ass myself.  
(Awh, and I have ways, but I bet you're going to fuck him though, right? Hehehe be safe ;) -MK)  
I chuckled angered, 'Thanks slut. Now he's gonna think I'm a pervert.' I rolled my eyes. (Don't get your hopes up trailer trash. It's not gonna happen. Now you listen up and you better not tell anyone I was at his house -DD) I groaned and leaned back in my chair glancing at the clock. 'Damn... only 7:50...'  
I glanced back at Kevin who walked in. "Are you done Eddward?," he asked.  
I nodded, he leaned in and grabbed my plate. I held him in place by his wrist. "Next time don't grab my phone without permission..." I whispered in his ear.  
He blushed and nodded, "I-I understand." Once I released him he took my plate and glass to the kitchen.  
My phone buzzed again, I read the message.  
(What do I get out of it? -MK)  
I narrowed my eyes. (Spill it! -DD)  
I got up and closed the pizza box. I picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Kevin was washing the dishes we used spacing out. I shrugged and put the box in the fridge. I continued watching the dork until a vibration caught my attention.  
(You do whatever I say ;) -MK)  
I rolled my eyes. (Whatever you say. Now stop being a retard and keep using that annoying winking face over and over. -DD)  
(What!? I love it! Haha ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) -MK)  
I sighed in frustration. (I really hate you.. -DD)  
I looked back at Kevin who was now drying his hands. He smiled at me, "So, want to go teach me what you did on my assignment before it's time we go to bed?"  
I shrugged, "Sure."  
He lead the way to his room with me following behind. I took out my phone going up the stairs due to it vibrating.  
(Love you too, n save my # D ;) -MK)  
I was about to reply, but one step caught my foot and I fell face forward. The wooden steps smacked me right in the face and I drooped my phone. It felt like getting punched by a boxer.  
"Ouch!" I growled. I lifted myself up narrowing my eyes. Kevin was laughing his ass off holding my phone for me.  
"I'm... haha so... haha... sorry Eddward," he apologised handing my phone back to me.  
I snatched the phone away from him and furiously typed a reply.  
(Bitch! Made me fucking trip on the stairs! -DD)  
I walked into Kevin's room and sat on his bed. Kevin grabbed his bag and sat next to me chuckling. "I'm deeply sorry for laughing Eddward. I just couldn't control it," he informed grabbing out his textbook.  
I glared at him, "I'm going to get you back for that," I threatened.  
He quickly frowned, "Umm.. okay. So let's get back to the assignment."  
For five minutes I explained the work sheet to him and what I have done. He seemed to be impressed that I got every answer right. I smirked happy that he's impressed. I totally ignored my phone until we were done. By the time we were done it was 8:10pm.  
I glanced at my phone a bit aggravated.  
(Hahahahaha! I wish I could've saw that! It wasn't my fault though! Hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your boy toy, did I? -MK 7:58pm)  
(D? Are you guys making out or something? -MK 8:03pm)  
(Are you guys fucking? -MK 8:08pm)  
I almost threw my phone.(STFU! We're about to go to bed! Now get a life and stop bothering me! -DD)  
Kevin glanced at his clock by his bed, "Hmmm... Shall we get ready for bed?" he pondered.  
I shrugged, "If you like..." I went to my bag and pulled out my toothbrush. "Imma use your bathroom," I informed leaving his room to his bathroom. As I entered I turned on the light and looked for the toothpaste. I opened the mirror and found the object.  
I squeezed the white blue streaked paste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. Once I was done I went back into Kevin's room to see him in a pair of loose black shorts and a White-T that loosely hung on his slender frame.  
I flashed him a smirk and he looked at me nervously, "Uh... I'll be right back. I'm going to go brush my teeth."  
I shrugged and let him pass. I made my way to his bed and took off my shirt. I slipped off my skinny jeans and placed my hat on his table next to the bed with my phone. Kevin walked back in and blushed.  
"E-Eddward... you don't um... wear anything to sleep in?" he asked embarrassed.  
I smirked, "Well, I sleep in my boxers, but if you don't want me too I'll just take them off too.." I replied reaching for the elastic waistband.  
Kevin waved his hand, "No, no! T-that's fine!" he quickly blurted.  
I shrugged, "If you say so. Now turn off the light and get your ass in bed." I smirked.  
Kevin nodded and quickly turned off the light. He walked to the bed and settled in. I lifted the covers so he could get under. I shifted facing him and he faced me also.  
"So... want to cuddle like you said?" I asked.  
Kevin's eyes widen, "I-."  
The sound of a buzz cut him off. I turned away for a second and grabbed my phone.

(Use a condom. Wrap it before you tap it ;) -MK 8:23pm)

_**I'll have to say this is my favorite chapter because of Eddward falling on the stairs. So, this is already on Deviant Art and I'll always post the latest chapter there first. Love Artimproves2**_


	4. The New Kid Part 4

**Okay! Just to inform you, I do not own Nat, I am merely borrowing him. The creator of Nat is C2ndy2c1d, go watch her on Deviant Art and Tumblr! She's amazing! Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4**

Kevin's POV: Ruffled up...

I opened my eyes to find a familiar figure on top of me. His raven hair barely drapes over his cold, blue eyes. My skin froze as he stared into my warm emerald iris's. I sat up instantly almost hitting my head against his. Eddward's lips curved into a smirk as he towered over me. My face burned with a deep shade of blush and I quickly tried to push him off of me by his bare chest. He quickly moved my hands away leaning in closer to plant a kiss against my neck. My heart hammered in my chest as he began to bite and suck at my soft skin. I moaned to his touch and a warm feeling rushed down between my legs. _No. This isn't happening._

"E-Eddward- Ah!" I moaned as he bit into my neck once again. My hands instantly gripped onto the back of his hair. His hair was like silk between my fingers. Our bodies began to sweat from all this activity. Eddward grabbed my white-T and pulled it up off of me. I laid back down on the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his hand rest against the side of my head.

"Kevin, look at me," he compelled in a low soothing voice.

My heart skipped a beat and found myself opening my eyes to look into his. _Why? _"E-Eddward, What are you doing?" I asked dazed as my senses kept spinning.

He smiled... not like a smirk or a smile of satisfaction, but a smile with pure affection. He dragged his hand down my already nervous body and down my shorts. I arched my back as he firmly squeezed my erection. I let out a throaty moan. _Why am I'm letting him do this!? T-This isn't me! I-I don't... I-I do... _He continued to stroke my hardening member and peered into my eyes once again. "Kevin, you're mine. I can do what ever I want by starting to show you how I feel about you..." Eddward trailed off kissing my neck and leading down. I arched my back gripping onto the sheets as he got closer to my lower region. _No, No, No, NO!_

* * *

I quickly shot up quick feeling a bit of sweat drip down my forehead. _Thank goodness it was only a dream! _I quickly took an uneasy glance at Eddward to see him still deep asleep. I sighed in relief and glance at the clock besides him. _4AM? It's still pretty early, and why am I- _I looked down and almost flipped out. I quickly jumped off the bed and check the sheets. I sighed in relief once I realized I only made a mess in my shorts. I frowned and awkwardly walked to my dresser and grabbed a new pair of shorts and a clean pair of boxers. I squinted in the dark taking one last glance at Eddward to reassure myself he was out cold. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and stripped off my boxers and shorts in one motion. I blushed embarrassed of my situation and grabbed a clean rag. I turned on the faucet and placed the rag under warm water. I turned off the faucet yawning as I squeezed out the water so that the rag was only damp.

I began to wipe my legs and accidentally grazed my semi erect penis. I let out an hiss of irritation. "Curse human body functions..."

...

I quickly got dressed in my clean clothes and began to make my way back to my room. _I can't believe I just- all because my mind decided to have an erotic dream about... about.. HIM!_ I blushed deeply thinking about my shameful act. _No more reading fanfictions for a while... _I lazily let my feet drag against the carpet until I entered my hardwood floor. I shook my head and yawned lightly. _Man, I'm still tired... _I squinted in the darkness and carefully made my way to the bed. I lifted up the covers and nuzzled my way in. From the warmth of the bed, it didn't take me long to surrender to sleep.

Edd's POV

I narrowed my eyes trying to not get up. _Seriously, I just want to sleep..._ I sighed irritated. I forced my eyes opened, rolling them with anger. I sat up, surprised that the dork wasn't glued onto my hip. I turned around and checked the clock behind me. _5:10? See, this is why I didn't want to open my eyes! _Letting out a growl, I reluctantly untangled the covers from me and left the warm bed. I don't have full trust in my body, I usually don't wake up to an alarm because my body on instinct always gets me up at six. I don't know why lately the past couple days I've been waking up around five. I rubbed my eyes to remove the haze feeling they were giving. I took a look at the dork and snickered at the sleeping angel. He looked like a puppy taking a peaceful nap, the way he's hugging his pillow.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag, slinging it around my bare back. As I was about to exit his room I suddenly stopped. I turned around and faced his computer. A devilish smirk grew along my face as I quickly sat in the seat. I wiggled the mouse and in less than a second the screen flashed on. The background image contained a picture of Kevin,his mother and father apparently. They looked like they were having a cook out and someone had took their family of three pic for them. Heh, Kevin look's so young in the pic... maybe like thirteen. I shrugged it off and opened the internet browser. Google quickly popped up, so I typed in what I was searching for. I clicked images and almost laughed out loud. I quickly covered my mouth with my left hand and picked out what I call the 'Best One'.

I quickly set the gruesome picture as the background image and set the setting where the computer screen will shut off in five seconds. I got up from the seat, a smug look of satisfaction pasted on my face. I stretched my arms and headed for the door, before I left I glanced back at Kevin. _Oh, you're going to love my surprise... Ha! Pay back's a bitch! _I left to go across the hall and entered the bathroom. I shut the door as I entered and glanced around as if something was familiar. I sniffed the air for a second. _Um... It seems stuffy in here..._ I shrugged it off and set my bag on he closed toilet seat. I pulled back the black shower curtains and turned the knob on hot water and turned on the shower head. The water began to rush down making a shhh sound. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my boxers and tooth brush. As I waited for the water to get hot, I quickly brushed my teeth. _Man, if staying at his house was this easy... I bet it's just as easy to manipulate him. _I shook away my thoughts putting my toothbrush down and stripped off my boxers.

I stepped into the shower letting out a groan of pleasure. The hot water felt good against my skin. I quickly showered for twenty minutes and hopped out. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. I placed the towel over my hair and rubbed it enough that only some water still dripped down, but not enough to annoy me. I put the towel in the hamper; I grabbed my pair of clean boxers from my bag and slip them on. I grabbed my bag and headed back to the room. I looked back at Kevin, who was still sleeping, and stared for only a minute. I don't know, but for some reason something draws me to him, probably the fact that I like to see him get so angry. Heh, yeah that's it. I went around to the side of the bed that I was lying on and picked up my phone. I checked the messages that I had from last night. After that message from that blue hag, I turned it on silent. I had a message from... of course Marie.

(Hey, call me when you get up! -MK yesterday 9:00pm)

I rolled my eyes and dialed her number. I don't even know why I had done this, but she did say to do whatever she asks and this is okay I guess. The phone rang only two times before she actually answered. "Yo, you actually called!" she sounded surprised from the other end.

I rolled my eyes and began walking around the room silently. I turned on a lamp on Kevin's computer desk that lighted the room with a soft orange glow. The dork didn't even move. "You said anything. What are you doing up so early anyways?" I asked a little bothered. I can't stand Marie, she enrages me to no end. I hate how she's so nosy and always have to be a blackmailing bitch. I'm actually considering hanging up on her and changing my number then beg my dad to move away. Although I still consider doing this, I really hate my dad and in no way what-so-ever will beg to that bastard. I'll just have to deal with this pest the best I can.

"Oh yeah, well I was just wanting to know how it went last night. Is the little virgin sore-"

"Okay. Marie. Shut the fuck up, or I will literally run my ass down to your place and beat the living shit outta you!" I whispered yelled with as much venom as I could. She needs the lay the fuck off and stop saying things like that. _As if I'd consider liking this weakling, I'm just trying to make sure he can protect himself... right? I mean... Why am I helping him again? I probably had a good reason, right?_

"Okay, geesh, I was just teasing. Well I'm gonna let you go. See ya in school D," she replied not scared of my threat.

I rolled my eyes irritated. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, and D."

I sighed even more irritated. "What?" I growled.

"It's nice hearing from you again. Bye."

She hung up the line and left me speechless. I stared at my phone and tried to get what she meant by that. I shook my head and threw my phone on the bed. Something caught my eye.

Kevin's POV

I heard a soft voice talking. I knitted my eyes together and confused that there would be someone in my room. My mother doesn't come home till ten when I'm already at school. I knitted my eye brows together and sat up slowly feeling my muscle tense to the sudden movement. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blurry figure on the phone. I squinted my eyes to see better and a sudden blush formed on my cheeks. Eddward was only in his boxers and his black hair was damp. I watched as a drop of water fell off his hair and trail along his well built body. My throat felt dry and I just stared at his body with my mouth slightly open.

"Like what you see?" Eddward's voice brought me to a sudden realization. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. I heard him chuckle deeply, amused by my flustered state. I ignored his question and glanced towards the clock.

"It's only five-forty. Why did you get up so early?" I asked. He only smirked and stared at me. I felt goosebumps when I remembered those ice cold blue eyes in my dream. I honestly felt a little scared, I don't know why. I wasn't scared of _him, _ just nervous because... well that dream.

"I woke up at five and decided to take a shower," he replied nonchalantly.

"Great idea!" I said positively. Anything to get away to think for a while. I got up and walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and a outfit. "I'm just going to take a shower now..." I replied smiling. Eddward gave me a suspicious look, but shrugged it off. Before I left the room I grabbed my contacts to take with me. I left the room in a hurry and quickly entered my bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, heart beating fast. I exhaled deeply relieved that I was finally separated from him. I placed my stuff on the toilet seat and grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack. As I looked in the mirror I totally forgot about the bandages on my face. I placed the towel on my clothes and went back to the mirror. My fingers softly grasped the bandage and I began slowly peeling it out with only a little winces from me. Once it was off I threw it in the garbage and checked on the healing wound. It seemed it was getting better and it didn't look affected. I have to thank Eddward for his help after I'm done showering. I turned towards the shower and pushed the shower curtain to the side.

I turned the knob to warm and took off my sleep wear. I frowned as I glanced at my bruised body. There were blue and purple and still quite painful. I rubbed my arms and stepped into the shower. As I cleansed myself my thoughts invaded my train of thought. _What is it about Eddward that makes me so nervous? He's such a cruel person and he thinks he can do whatever he want! But... why did I dream about him like that? Why does he make me blushed like mad?_

"Oh please tell me you're not developing a crush on _that_ boy," I mumbled aloud to myself.

Once I stepped out of the shower I dressed in my black cargo pants and white dress shirt with a tan sweater vest over it. I placed my contacts in blinking twice and combed my hair in the mirror. Once fully dressed and refreshed I went back into the room and saw Eddward finally dressed, texting on his phone. _I wonder if he's texting the same person who sent that message?_ I shook my head remembering not to be nosy. I grabbed my hat on my side table and placed it upon my head. I smiled and turned towards Eddward who was now staring at me intently. I felt nervous all over again until he finally spoke.

"Your wounds look better today. That scar wasn't as deep as I thought... that means it won't scar," he smirked. I blinked dumb-founded. _Oh yeah! I forgot about that, but I looked it the mirror and didn't even notice. Wow, my mine must be pretty occupied. _Eddward went to the bed and pulled the aid kit out from under the bed. He sat down with the aid kit on his lap and motioned for me to come forward. I hesitantly sat next to him, but apparently not enough. Eddward frowned and pulled me closer rolling his eyes. He opened the kit and quickly pulled out a cotton swab and put ointment on it. In the inside I was nervous as hell to be this close to him. _Why did that dream have to make this so awkward!? _He grabbed my chin and carefully applied on the ointment. I concentrated on his face until he released me to get a bandage.

I looked at his choice of wear: black, ripped skinny jeans, a purple shirt with some type of band on it, and a chain belt that didn't really do anything except add to the style. I head a chuckle and a finger tilted my head upward. Eddward stared into my eyes amused and I froze. "I'll ask again dork," he announced. "Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk along his face. his voice was low and soothing like in my dream. I blushed madly and turned away nervously.

"No- I mean, you're not _not_ good looking. Wait- I meant that you're good looking and all, but I was just checking your appearance. Wait- I didn't mean like checking you out-" I replied shakily. Eddward just began to laugh and I quickly checked the clock again. _ Six-twenty? How early... Oh yeah! I need to email my mother about my glasses. _ I don't mind wearing contacts, honestly I don't, but with glasses you can quickly take them off and put them on, i just find it easier that's all. I smiled brightly and made my way to my computer.

When I sat in my chair Eddward started to snicker. I glanced at him confused. "What?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head, but I can still he his eyes in the corner watching me. _Creep._ I turned back to the computer and wiggled the mouse. I jumped up surprised and horrified that someone had changed my screensaver. I glared at Eddward face red with humiliation. Eddward was sure getting a kick out of this, but I was beyond mad. "That's disgusting! Why did you mess with my stuff!?" I yelled hurt and angered. My screensaver was a pic of my parents and me when everything was _normal. _Eddward just continued laughing almost in tears.

"It's payback," he answered still laughing.

I clenched my fists. "Stop it! It's not funny! Why are you such... such... an ass!" I shouted. _Oops... I didn't mean to curse! _ Eddward noticed that I was almost in tears and narrowed his eyes seriously.

"It was just a joke, calm down," he said in a serious tone.

I shook my head. "Well I don't like jokes! Next time don't change things that were valuable to me!" I barked as my throat started to itch. Eddward got up and walked to the computer.

"Loosen up, I'll change it back!" he growled back now irritated. I just shot him a dark glare. _He doesn't even care about what he's done!_

I quickly grabbed my bag and my jacket. "Fuck you!" I cursed with as much venom I could muster. I quickly left my room and ran down the stairs ignoring the ruthless idiot calling my name. I quickly slipped on my shoes and slammed the door shut as I left. Once on the side walk I put on my green jacket and tried to calm myself down. I was about calm until I heard footsteps a little ways behind me. I turned to look back and Eddward stopped in place.

"Kevin wait! I fucking changed it back!" he growled. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. I continued to walk the path I took yesterday to school and satisfied with the sigh from Eddward. As I kept walking along the pavement I kept getting deeper and deeper in my thoughts. I swear if I was in a cartoon you could _see_ the steam from my head. I did kind of felt bad for cursing... I hope my mom doesn't find out! I just can't believe he changed something like _that_ as my screen saver! That is so inhumane and disgusting on so many levels. I continued walking ranting in my thoughts until a powerful scent hit my lungs.

I began coughing and my eyes watered painfully. I looked up towards the source of the horrible smoke and froze. My heart sped up it's pace when I caught sight of the blonde that Eddward described. The blonde dropped the cigarette and put it out with his shoe. He had hazel eyes and was about the same height as Eddward. _Oh my luck... I should have just stayed with Eddward... What am I going to do? My mom is going to be home today and she'll flip seeing my cut, so more damage will just put her over the edge. She'll probably contact the school and complain, but that would be so embarrassing! We just moved here four days ago and we're still not done unpacking, and now I am making enemies at the school, and I don't want to put more stress on my mom. She just got promoted and I don't want to have to make her decide to go back to our home town. _I was rambling on and on in my thoughts that I barely heard the blonde clear his voice.

"Sorry about that," he apologized about the cigarette. I blinked in response then forced a smile. I nodded my head slightly and began to walk slowly past him. I heard a soft sigh from him, but continued to walk. "I'm sorry about the bathroom incident too..." he called out towards me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. _At least someone has the __courtesy__ to apologize. _The blonde walk towards me and stood beside me. "Nat made me join them... I should have stopped them, but peer pressure got to me..." he explained with a guilty face.

I widened my eyes. "O-Oh! I understand! It's okay, I forgive you!" I blurted out feeling bad. The blonde put his hands in his pockets and looked me in the eyes with a half smile.

"I'm still very sorry. Anyways, My name's Owen and yours?" he asked putting out his hand. I smiled greatly. _Such manners!_ I shook his hand firmly.

"My name's Kevin, Kevin Barr!" I beamed. We disconnected hands and I continued. "I moved here four days ago due to my mom's promotion; just in time for second semester I suppose," I explained.

Owen smiled fully now. "That's good. So what are you doing out so early?" he asked as we continued walking our way towards the high school. I had to stop myself instantly from frowning. I continued to smile.

"I'm just getting early to school I suppose." _Lie... Eddward ticked me off... _Owen nodded to my answer.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked with cute wondering eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I quickly forgot the anger from earlier and smiled brightly.

"No! Not at all!" I accepted gracefully. _I think I made a new friend! _

"So what do you like?" Owen asked trying to engage in some small talk.

I looked at him. "I enjoy reading books and school," I answered honestly. I waited for him to call me a dork, nerd, but he just listened.

"Cool, I also enjoy reading," He replied with interest. I looked at him shocked. _He didn't... _I smiled happily.

"It's quite wonderful! So, what do you enjoy doing!?" I asked all excited. Owen smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I love playing football and I'm quite good at boxing. I'm more of a sports person," he replied boldly. I smiled and listened.

"Interesting, although I'm not a sports person myself." I found this fun. Talking to him like a normal person, sharing our interests. He's really quite the gentleman. I felt comfortable with him, not even the slightest nervous. We continued talking about our hobbies as we walked to the high school.

The walk from the Cul-de-sac to the high school was only twenty minutes and as we entered the building Owen was just finishing his football story.

"So, when I dived at him he landed in a weird way. I heard a crack like a stick snapped in half, so I instantly called for the referee." I cringed at the image it put in my head. Owen continued talking. "So, it turns out that he broke his wrist and was out for the rest of the season," he explained as I approached my locker. I opened my locker and put away my bag. I grabbed my mathematics note book and shut the locker.

"Was he okay?" I asked concerned.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. I apologized and he said it was cool, but I still feel bad about him being out the rest of the season," he replied rubbing the back of his head. I gave him a smile to assure him that it would be alright.

"Well at least he's alright with it," I hesitated wanting to talk to Owen longer. "I must be going to mathematics now..." I informed. Owen tilted his head cutely.

"Do you have Mrs. Connor as your teacher?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smiled brightly. "I'll just hang out with you because my first hour class is just across the hall," he replied. Owen looked towards the nearest clock. I studied his face, he had flawless nicely tanned skin. His hazel eyes were so beautiful that it made him look so sweet and generous. I thought his short blonde hair was hot! _Oh, I feel like a wooing fangirl! _He looked at me and said something, but I was caught in a bit of a daze. "Kevin?" he called out my name waving his hand in front of my face.

His action brought me back to reality. "O-Oh yes?" I replied embarrassed he caught me staring like that. I blushed embarrass a little nervous to be looking at him now. He seemed to look away and chuckled nervously. I swear I thought I saw him blush a little too, but it could have just been my imagination. Owen turned back to look at me and smiled.

"You know you're pretty cute when you smile... Anyways like I was saying, it's almost seven and I can only hang out with you for ten minutes because I promised to meet with someone soon," he explained. I blushed at the complement. _He thinks I-I'm cute? _

"Oh! Y-you don't have to keep me company," I smiled for the thought.

Owen grabbed my hand. "I want to," he said with a cute smile. He began leading me to Mrs. Connors room. I shook nervously clenching onto my stuff with my left arm, ignoring the bruises. As we entered the class room he released me. "So, where do you sit?" he asked with a cute curious face. I smiled and walked to my seat. He followed and sat at the right of me, in Eddward's desk. He faced me smiling and his hazel eyes caught my attention. "Listen, Kevin. Now that I met you a bit more I see that you're quite amazing and very friendly." Owen let out a sigh. "I just don't see how you could for give me so easily... I had _hurt_ you..." he replied frowning a bit. My heart quickened its pace.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Owen," I reassured him with a smile. Owen was about to reply, but the classroom door burst open causing me to jump. In stepped Eddward who looked like he could kills someone. My eyes widened as he began to approach us. He smirked and looked towards Owen obviously pissed.

"Hey jockey," he greeted Owen leaning on his desk. I looked at Owen who didn't even looked phased... he looked bored of Eddward's presence though. Owen smirked back and narrowed his eyes a little.

"Hey... M," he replied in a hushed voice. I looked back at Eddward who looked even more pissed off.

"Get out of my seat before you start a fight..." Eddward growled. I sunk lower in my seat as I watched the scene before me. _M?... _Owen tilted his head and scoffed.

"The only one trying to start a fight is _you_, but if you are in love with the seat sooo much, you can have it," Owen replied getting up with no problem. Eddward rolled his eyes and they passed by each other. At the sudden moment I thought that they were kind of alike. I shook my head at the thought. _Owen is more nicer and generous..._ Owen just took the seat of the left of me and Eddward took his seat at the right. I didn't even take one glance at Eddward, I just turned and faced Owen. I don't think he liked that though because I could feel his glare burning in the back of my head..

"Anyways, Thank you Kevin. You're too kind," Owen began again. I heard Eddward scoff from behind me, but I ignored it. I felt a light blush creep at my cheeks and I smiled brightly.

"No problem Owen." _God I love how formal he is!_ Owen looked at the clock and frowned.

"It seems I better get going... See you in sixth period," he smiled getting up to leave. _Wait! Don't leave me with Eddward!_ I just smiled and waved as he left. _I totally forgot we had sixth period together_, I smiled at the thought. I picked up my book and began to read hoping Eddward wouldn't talk to me, but no he had to.

"What a faker!" he growled beside me. I ignored his comment focusing on the tiny black print. I could hear Eddward shifting in his seat. "Kevin, stay away from him ya hear? He's bad news!" informed Eddward.

_"Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?" _I read ignoring the pestering teen. I heard him growl and he even shook my shoulder. "Kevin, I swear to God!" Eddward's voice rose louder. I continued reading. _As Johnny, I studied Dally, trying to figure out what there was about this tough-looking hood that a girl like Cherry Valance could love. _I blinked in confusion when the book was out of my hands and thrown across the room. I rolled my eyes as the anger started to build up in me again. Eddward tried to get me to look at him by grabbing my chin firmly, but I didn't even look at him. I just stared at the book halfway across the room. "Kevin! I changed the God damn screen saver back now listen! Owen is bad-"

I finally had it. I shoved Eddward harshly away from me and I got up to go retrieve my book. I heard Eddward walk slowly behind me and I started to regret being brave. "Big mistake," he growled. Before I could even pick up my book Eddward grabbed my arm and harshly tugged me out of the room. _Oh no! Why'd you do that!? So stupid! _I mentally yelled at myself for letting my anger control me. Eddward dragged me to the bathroom and threw me in. I felt pained as the cold hard tile floor caught my body. I shook nervously, but remained my gaze on the floor. _I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of him winning. I'll keep my eyes anywhere, but Eddward. _I flinched as he grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the brick wall. I was in a bit of a daze as my head slammed against the wall. _This seems just like yesterday... _

"Kevin! You little bastard! I'm speaking to you!" he yelled extremely pissed. I flinched at his cruel name calling and just looked at our feet. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but my pounding headache was making it hard just to do that. I felt like I had a knot on the back of my head. He kept calling my name, but I wouldn't listen. Suddenly i felt a fiery pain on my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise. _He just slapped me..._ I felt my cheek with my hand and my eyes remained opened. _It's hard to believe this is the same Eddward that cared to my wounds... _I heard Eddward sigh and released me. "Whatever...," he said in a hushed voice. I could have sworn I heard guilt in his voice as he left. I shrugged it off and smiled. _Haha! Point one for me!_

I looked towards the mirror and instantly frowned. There was still a red mark against my cheek from where he slapped me. I sighed and glanced down seeing my hat by surprise. I quickly picked it up and placed it back on my head. I took a deep breath and rubbed the part of my arm where he tugged harshly. _Come on Kevin... You can do this. All he has to say is sorry..._ I decided to leave the bathroom feeling sort of sad, but I tried to shrug it off. I walked slowly to the classroom and felt relief that more students were in the halls and classrooms. As I entered I saw Eddward laying his head in his arms, so I was enable to see his face. I walked to the spot where my book should have been, but it wasn't there...

I sighed and walked back to my desk with eyes glued onto the floor. My eyes flickered to a object laying on my desk. I narrowed my eyes confused as I sat down and picked up my book. _He didn't pick my book up for me... Did he? _I quickly stole a side glance at Eddward to only see him laying his head in his arms on his desk. _I couldn't have possibly hurt him. I mean... he **was **the one who slapped me. _I narrowed my eyes once more with a bit of anger, but then relaxed from the thought that he did something that small for me. I sat down getting ready for the class to begin. I couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock.

*class time skip.. ik ik I'm a lazy baster etc. etc*

As soon at the bell rang I quickly gathered my materials and headed out. There was no way I wanted to take my time and stay behind with Eddward. My next class is Chemistry, which is on the second floor. I waited for the opportunity to slip into the rushing highway in this schools halls. I followed the flowing traffic up the second floor which I managed to jump out at my classrooms door. Taking a breath I looked up to look for a new nice partner for the lab. Yesterday I didn't have a partner because we were an uneven class. A blue haired girl I recognized as Marie waved out to me. "Yo, Kevin! Come over here!" she called out to me. I didn't want to be rude so I walked over to her and took the empty seat next to her. She smirked at me and I smiled softly back. "So how'd it feel?" she asked me. I blinked in confusion.

"How did what feel?" I asked very confused. Marie looked around and lowered her voice into an exciting whisper I remained silent and waited for her explanation.

"When D fucked you!?" she whispered shouted. I widened my eyes for a split second before my cheeks burned into a deep hue of red. I shook with embarrassment and remained my posture. Marie was holding in her snickering and laughs. I could barely give a stable reply.

"W-We never had any s-sexual intercourse. In fact, I'm currently not speaking to him." I responded. Marie rolled her eyes dramatically and I didn't know if it was directed at me or Eddward. She snickered.

"Awh, that's too bad. You guys could've made a cute couple! A tough guy and a kind guy in love, so perfect! Anyways, Why? What'd he do?" she asked curious. I felt my mind go light and my heart race.

"Really? Uh, never mind, but he just changed my computer screensaver to something cruel. The original screen picture was something that mean a lot to me," I replied feeling angered once again. Marie nodded and tilted her head.

"What did he change it to?" she asked. I felt a wave of embarrassment and motioned for her to come close to me. She leaned in and i whispered into her ear quietly. She quickly recoiled and gave me one of the most disgusted looks I was ever given. She rolled her eyes and looked really pissed off.

"Da fuck? That's fucking gross, like why is D soo immature." She looked back at me and smirked. "Want me to kick his ass for ya?" she asked with an amused tone. I shook my head furiously. _No, no, no, no. I don't want her to get in trouble! I also... don't want Eddward to get hurt too... _Marie sighed and quickly whipped out her phone and began typing a fast message. The contact read "Dr. Vincent". _That looks familiar... _

"Um... who are you texting?" I asked feeling a bit bad for being so nosy. Marie looked up for a second and back down after getting a reply. I waited patiently. After finishing another text she looked back up at me and slipped her phone into her pocket due to the bell. She took a piece of gum and threw it into her mouth.

"Just D." That response made me jump and my brain start clicking. _Was she the one who was texting Eddward last night? _

I widened my eyes, "So you're the one so sent the message!"

She tilted her head, "Which one?"

I blushed deeply, "W-well Eddward said that a virus was on his phone pestering him... So I decided to help and I took his phone with out asking. A m-message popped up saying... umm..." I trailed off too embarrassed. She gave a bland expression before brightening up

Marie smiled, "Ohhh, was it the one that I asked if you guys were fucking yet? Or use a condom?" she giggled.

I widened my eyes blushing even more. "N-no! It said that you bet... he was... going to-"

"Oh. To fuck you? Ha ha yeah! I thought he might. Knowing him, it seems he taking a liking to you," she replied chuckling. I blinked confused. _Taken a liking to me? So far he's been nothing, but a nuisance and a jerk._

"H-how can you tell that?" I asked shocked. _For real? For someone like him liking me... Man I must attract the wrong crowd; however, if it were a nice guy like Owen-_

She frowned with a brief flash of frustration written across her face. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly replaced her troubled state with a smile. "Well... when he moved here freshmen year I always teased him. He always stood up for himself, but never could hit me because I'm a girl and he's the respectful type... He would always remain a gentleman... but as for now he just doesn't hit women which is great about him," she sighed tapping her fingers on the desk. The look of past happiness shown from her eyes. She continued, "We became friends shortly after a week or so. He wasn't as tall or strong as he is now, back then. Though he would still kick some serious ass. Ha ha. However, we were the bestest friends in freshmen year, that was until sophomore year arrived, because he became friends with a jock." She narrowed her eyes a bit spitting out the work 'jock' as if it was poisonous venom.

I listened carefully trying to imagine a more decent Eddward but shook my head at the thought. "Who was the jock?" I asked. Marie looked up at me blankly as if she was lost in thought.

She shrugged, "I don't know. He just said that he found him interesting, and they became like criminal partners and hurt anyone that disrespected them. This jock wasn't afraid to hit a girl, but D still never did. This jock changed him into a hard, cold person. Changed him so much that D started to do whatever the jock did like a love sick puppy." The anger was light when spoken, but hidden deeper in her voice.  
I widened my eyes, "D.. I mean Eddward liked him?" _Could Eddward be capable to even like somebody?_

She nodded with an evil smirk, "Yeah. So I got really pissed off and told everyone they were gay and fucking each other," she chuckled. "Everyone bought it and they denied it." Her eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion. "Though... a month after that something happened to D, I think he was depressed. The jock didn't seem to care and even left him to his solitude, " she sighed laying her head down on her crossed arms. "I tried asking him what was wrong and he just cursed me out and never spoke to me again." She smiled a bit, "Till now.."

I blinked in surprise, "Wow..." _There's actually a story behind Eddward? Well studies show that bullies do tend to have problems of their own. I just wonder... what made Eddward depressed?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but the chemistry teacher beat me to it. "Stop talking! Class has begun!" I jumped and looked straight ahead at the board. I heard Marie snicker and I smiled as well.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hello, I'm feeling quite generous. Even though this has been sitting in my Doc Manager since forever, and I was going to add more onto it. I will post this and you can wait for another pretty long chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I just really wanted to add onto this chapter, but it seems like I kept procrastinating. The rest of this chapter will continue next update. I have some pretty good plans for this, but once again I am a procrastinator. Plus, I have other fics I'm working on excluding the ones on here. I have a Wattpad where I am currently working on Homestuck fics. So, yeah. Now that I got this laptop for Christmas, and trust me this one is actually mine and it's not going anywhere, there should be an increase in updates...if yanno... I take a break playing Undertale. Hope you enjoy and ask questions if you want. Once again sorry for the long wait._

_\- K _


End file.
